Tau'ri-Lucian Alliance War
The Tauri-Lucian Alliance War (2006-2010) was a war between the Tau'ri and the Lucian Alliance in the Milky Way Galaxy. History The Lucian Alliance originally didn't want a war, particularly Netan who felt the Tau'ri were powerful enough to be a formidable enemy. However, the war became official after the Hijack of the Odyssey. Retrieving Caius' cargo ship (2005) In 2005, in an effort to unlink Vala Mal Doran and Daniel Jackson from the effects of Nut's bracelets, Arlos Kadawam was contacted in order to find a way to unlink the two. However, a series of trades was required to get Arlos to reveal to what needed to be done to break the bond. discharging an EM pulse.]] This included retrieving Caius' cargo ship from the hands of the Lucian Alliance. However, upon SG-1 stealing the ship from Jup and Tenat, a fleet of Alliance controlled Al'kesh surrounded the Tel'tak. Fortunately, by using phantom energy signatures and an electromagnetic pulse wave (features Caius customized onto his ship), they were able to jump into hyperspace and escape. Battle of the Stargates (2006) Ha'taks surround the Odyssey and fire on Ba'al's Ha'tak.]] :Main article: Battle of the Stargates In 2006, SG-3 came across an addictive crop called Kassa. SG-1 was then sent to P6G-452, the planet of which the crop was grown, to investigate. There, Lt. Col. Mitchell went undercover as a potential Kassa buyer to learn more about the addictive crop. This landed him in trouble and just before Worrel was about to executed him, he was rescued by the rest of SG-1 and made a run for the Stargate. With a firefight in the process, just as Jackson was about to dial the gate, Ba'al intervened and beamed the Gate away, leaving the team stranded on the planet where they were then captured for two days until the Odyssey beamed them away. Meanwhile, Nerus (recently released from Area 51) returned to Ba'al's ship, planted on him a beacon to transmit his position to the Odyssey. When trying to use his technology within Ba'al's ship, a virus, created by Dr. Lee executes, disabling the ship's defenses and rendering it blind to the arriving Odyssey. SG-1 then beamed aboard the ship and begins planting locator beacons on the captured Stargate to be beamed aboard Odyssey. However, the Lucian Alliance detected Ba'al as well and three Ha'taks begin firing on his defenseless vessel. Ba'al quickly managed to restore his shields, preventing Odyssey from beaming out SG-1 and the final gate. With Jaffa closing in, SG-1 used the last gate to return to Earth. Soon after, Ba'al's ship was destroyed and the Odyssey, not battle-ready, escaped into hyperspace when the Lucian Alliance vessels target them. Battle of P3Y-229 '' and Free Jaffa Ha'taks]] The Alliance would later come to help other Milky Way species in the Battle of P3Y-229, in which the Ori were trying to send a fleet of spaceships to the galaxy through a Supergate. This cooperation happened thanks to Teal'c. However, the Ori ships came through the Supergate and, in the ensuing battle, which included ships of the Tau'ri, Asgard, Jaffa, Tok'ra and the Alliance, two Alliance-controlled Ha'taks were destroyed and the remaining one was severely damaged. The Lucian Alliance immediately turned on the Tau'ri, with Netan accusing them of luring his forces into a slaughter so as to weaken him. Only the arrival of a force of Jaffa vessels led by Bra'tac forced the Alliance to withdraw. Hijack of the Odyssey '' under attack]] :Main article: Hijack of the Odyssey In late 2006, the Lucian Alliance made a failed attempt to capture the Tau'ri battlecruiser Odyssey, resulting in the death of its commander Colonel Paul Emerson. Anateo attempted the hijacking under Netan's orders and succeeded, planning to use it to take over the Alliance himself. Daniel and Vala were captured and taken to the ship while Mitchell infiltrated the Lucian Alliance. Teal'c ended up being captured, but after Tenat (who thought Mitchell was a bounty hunter) was tricked by Mitchell he freed him and took him to Tenat's ship for the journey to the Odyssey. Onboard the Odyssey Daniel and Vala broke free and managed to kill Anateo by beaming him into space and re-took control of the ship. The crew began repairs focusing on the hyperdrive, but two Lucian Alliance motherships showed up before they could finish. Daniel took command of the ship and attempted to buy time, but failed. Mitchell, pretending to be Netan, tricked Tennat into attacking Netan's ship causing the two ships to shoot at each other. Teal'c contacted the Odyssey and had himself and Mitchell beamed aboard while Vala managed to fix the hyperdrive, allowing the Odyssey to escape to hyperspace. Netan's ship destroyed Tenat's, killing Tenat. Earth officially declared war on the Lucian Alliance after these events. Tau'ri attacks and bounty (2007) destroys a Lucian Alliance Kassa transport train]] In 2007, the Alliance would find its Kassa transport convoys raided by SG-1 strikes, who would ring aboard from a cloaked Tel'tak and plant enough C-4 to completely destroy it, which seriously threatened the standing of Netan. He placed a bounty on the heads of SG-1 which failed and, as a result, his standing within the Lucian Alliance was further diminished with his lieutenants attempting to kill him. Currently, the leadership of the Lucian Alliance remains unknown when Netan was cornered by the bounty hunter Odai Ventrell, who may have taken Netan's place as the leader of the Alliance. Attack on the Icarus Base (2009) :Main article: Battle of Icarus Base '' under fire from Alliance ships.]] In 2009, a group of Ha'taks, along with several Death Gliders and a Troop Transport, launched an attack against Icarus Base. It was unknown at the time whether they were Lucian Alliance Ha'taks, although Colonel Samantha Carter stated it was "probably" so, or some Goa'uld power. It was also unknown how they found out the location of the Icarus Base. Dr. Nicholas Rush believed the attack to be caused because of the research into the Stargate's ninth chevron that was being done at the base. This is because several Milky Way Galaxy races, including the Alliance, have taken a keen interest in the purpose of the ninth chevron as many believe it to lead to a source of great power. The battle ended with the mutual destruction of both Icarus Base and the Alliance forces. It was the Lucian Alliance which found the Icarus planet. Stargate Command has a source within their ranks who informed them of the planet's existence. It is later revealed that Telford was a Lucian Alliance spy under brainwashing and he likely informed them of the location and purpose of the base. It is also likely that the attack was made by forces loyal to or allied with Kiva who led the later [[w:c:stargate:Lucian Alliance invasion of Destiny|invasion of Destiny]] from a similar planet. Lucian Alliance Attack on Earth :Main article: Lucian Alliance attack on Earth In 2010, Camile Wray was informed of a plot by the Alliance to attack Earth. According to information held by Homeworld Command the attack was planned by a clan from one of the Alliance planets, they manage to debrief the captured Alliance member Ginn about the attack before Simeon murdered her and Dr. Amanda Perry. Simeon escaped, while the crew hunted him down and hoped to capture him alive as he was part of the same clan believed to be responsible for the attack on Earth and held all the information they needed, but he is killed by Dr. Nicholas Rush instead. Later, after destroying two Tau'ri bases by using naquadria bombs, the Lucian Alliance launched an attack directly on Homeworld Command by having a cloaked Tel'tak flown to Earth with a 50 to 70 megaton Naquadria bomb on board, presumably with the intention to land on the roof of the building and allow the pilot to get away before the bomb was detonated. Instead, for an unknown reason, the ship crashed into the building. Camile Wray and MSgt. Ronald Greer, in the bodies of Senator Michaels and Dr. Andrew Covel, were trapped inside with Airman Evans. After learning of the bomb, Wray decided for the three to try to disarm it, but in the process learned that they were exposed to a fatal dose of radiation. Evans took Wray hostage, apparently in an attempt to get them to escape instead, but Wray escaped and realizing he was Lucian Alliance, had Greer kill him. Wray found a clan tattoo on his back and realized he was likely the ship pilot. The two made it into the ship and found the bomb, but were unable to figure out how to disarm it. On Destiny, the crew used an FTL jump to temporarily interupt the connection so Varro could tell them how to do it, but he wasn't able to get the full instructions to them before the connection was reestablished. Wray was able to start the defusing, but didn't know how to finish it and was unwilling to risk accidentaly detonating the bomb trying. Meanwhile, Dr. Nicholas Rush managed to figure out how to sever the connection permanantly and Varro told Michaels and Covel what to do when they returned to their own bodies so they could finish the job. The two succesfully disarmed the bomb, and the Alliance plot is foiled. End of the war (2010) Aftermath Major engagements *Battle of the Stargates *Battle of P3Y-229 *Hijack of the Odyssey *Attack on P2S-569 *Battle of Icarus Base *Lucian Alliance Attack on Earth *Battle of the Alpha Site *Battle of Langra *Battle of Earth External links * Category:Wars *